


Uhm…. Gibbs?

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the…? </p>
<p> <br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Uhm…. Gibbs?

   
“Hey, Bishop, you okay?”  
   
McGee’s question made Gibbs and Tony look over to the youngest member of their team as well, and they saw her shake her head a little to shrug off the thought she had obviously been lost in. She turned to McGee and replied.  
   
“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking about something.”  
   
“It looked kind of serious. Anything we can do to help?”  
   
“No, nothing like that. It’s just that… well, Jake told me something last night, and I’m just trying to picture it.”  
   
That caught everyone’s attention, and McGee and Tony got out from behind their desks and walked over to her while Gibbs looked on in amused interest. Tony’s voice was teasing.  
   
“Oh yeah? Picturing it… was it something dirty?”  
   
“Tony!”  
   
Her exasperated tone made Tony only grin wider. McGee cut in.  
   
“So, what was it then?”  
   
“He said… he told me that when he was in college, he kissed a guy once.”  
   
Tony’s grin had disappeared, but McGee didn’t notice it.  
   
“Well, what’s so strange about that? Lots of straight guys have kissed a guy once or twice.”  
   
“Have you?”  
   
“No, but Tony has.”  
   
And McGee turned to Tony with a teasing grin, always happy to remind his friend of that little dent in his macho reputation. Bishop’s eyes went wide and she turned to Tony as well. Tony winced a little.  
   
“Thanks for reminding me, McAreYouEverGonnaLetThatGo.”  
   
“What happened, Tony?”  
   
Bishop was curious. She had not heard about this before. Tony winced again, but knew that if he didn’t tell her, McGee would.  
   
“He was on his way to becoming a woman, but wasn’t completely there yet. So technically he was still a guy. But he looked and felt like a woman, really!”  
   
“Don’t leave out the part where he was a killer who murdered one of our colleagues.”  
   
“Yeah, thanks Tim. That’s why I always love it when you remind me of it.”  
   
Determined to get the whole of that story out of McGee later, Bishop focused on what she considered the important part right now, and she turned to Tony again.  
   
“But see, that’s different. If he looked and felt like a woman, that doesn’t help me with my question.”  
   
“What question is that?”  
   
“Jake said that kissing a guy felt no different from kissing a girl. And I just can’t picture that. Girls are… I don’t know… softer, I guess. Surely it must feel different?”  
   
Tony brightened a little.  
   
“Well then, I can’t help you there. Because he definitely felt like a girl.”  
   
McGee looked a little contemplative, then he spoke again.  
   
“I don’t know. Would it really be different? Lips are lips, so why would a guy feel different than a girl?”  
   
“Of course it would feel different, McOblivious! A real guy is all hard and muscly and strong, and that would feel very dissimilar to a nice soft girl with curves in all the right places…”  
   
Tony got a little dreamy smile on his face as his sentence trailed off. McGee grinned a little evil smile.  
   
“I don’t know, Tony. If you really think it’s that different, maybe you should put it to the test.”  
   
Bishop smirked at the dark look Tony threw McGee, then added her own little goading remark to both men.  
   
“Maybe you two should kiss each other, see which one of you is right.”  
   
They both looked at her, first astonished, then horrified. Tony found his voice first.  
   
“That would be no use, Bishop. McGee is like a girl anyway. I was talking about a real man!”  
   
At McGee’s indignant look, Tony threw him an evil smirk. Bishop laughed.  
   
“Well, how are we going to resolve this question then?”  
   
Gibbs, having followed the exchange between his agents with an amused smile, saw the three of them glancing at each other questioningly. Without really making a conscious decision, Gibbs got up and walked over to them.  
   
“Oh, for crying out loud…”  
   
Gibbs muttered it just before he grabbed Tony by the neck and pulled the younger man flush against himself, pressing his lips against Tony’s, a little forcefully at first but then softening the touch, nibbling first at the luscious lower lip, then gently taking Tony’s upper lip between his own. When Tony gasped for breath and his lips parted, Gibbs took advantage of that and let his tongue slip inside Tony’s mouth, finding Tony’s and slowly playing with it, dancing around in that delightful mouth savoring Tony’s taste. Tony tilted his head slightly and pushed back a little, moving their dueling tongues from his own mouth to Gibbs’, tasting the older man in turn. Gibbs felt Tony’s hands on his sides sliding under his jacket, pulling them even closer together, then Tony slid one arm around Gibbs’ waist and the other hand grasped his hip, the thumb rubbing over his hipbone, causing a shiver of pleasure to run up Gibbs’ spine and he moaned softly. Tony shimmied his hips a little, and Gibbs felt the start of Tony’s arousal glide against his own, a moan escaping both of them. At last, Gibbs pulled back, breathing deeply and staring into Tony’s dazed eyes, relishing the sight of Tony’s kiss-swollen lips, in the knowledge that he had been the one to make the younger man look like that. Tony looked positively debauched, and Gibbs loved it. Then Tony blinked a couple of times, and his eyes found focus, fixating on Gibbs. Tony took a deep breath, then muttered softly.  
   
“What the Hell, Gibbs…?”  
   
“Doesn’t make a difference whether it’s a guy or a girl, DiNozzo. A kiss is a kiss. Now everybody get back to work.”  
   
Gibbs ignored the dropped jaws of not only his team but everyone else in the room staring at the formidable Supervisory Agent who had just made out with his Senior Field Agent in the middle of the bullpen, and returned to his desk, seating himself and opening a random file. But Gibbs was only pretending to read, his thoughts were miles away. He had thought he could just kiss Tony to make his point and then go on as if nothing had happened, but inside he was shaking. The kiss had affected him, much more than he ever would have expected, and from what he had felt, Tony had been affected too. When Gibbs threw a surreptitious glance at the man in question, he saw that Tony was back at his desk now too, staring at his monitor, but not doing anything. He knew that look on Tony’s face, the younger man was lost in thought, his mind leaping all over the place, trying to make connections and make sense of something. And of course, Gibbs knew very well what Tony would be trying to make sense of at the moment. Just when Gibbs wanted to lower his head back to the file on his desk, he saw a small movement in Tony, just a tiny move of his head, and he saw Tony’s gaze flicker over to him from the corner of Tony’s eye. They held each other’s gaze for a moment, then both of them returned to pretending to work.  
   
The remainder of the day passed quietly. Tony and Gibbs mostly just stared at their screens and files, both lost in thought, and McGee and Bishop did actually do some work on the cold cases they were reviewing, but kept glancing at the two men curiously. Neither of them dared ask Tony whether he had been right, whether it was different or not, realizing that this was not the time to ask Tony about what had happened. They were not stupid, and they certainly saw that both men were just pretending to work. If they hadn’t seen it with their own eyes, they never would have believed that Gibbs and Tony would ever kiss each other, and definitely not like that. It may have started as a demonstration on Gibbs’ part, but both had clearly lost themselves in the kiss, and there had been fire and passion there. The relationship between Gibbs and Tony had always been more than just colleagues, but they had thought it was similar to what was between Gibbs and Abby, more like a paternal feeling Gibbs had, and maybe a little hero worship on Tony’s part, but what they had seen this afternoon had been something far more than that. Nevertheless, they both concluded that the two men would shrug it off and ignore what had happened, and maybe they could all laugh about it in a couple of days, then finally get an answer to the question.  
   
Tony was confused. His mind had been racing all afternoon, jumping from one thought to the next at lightning speed, so fast that he hadn’t been able to take hold of a single one and examine it. When their shift was over, Tony had grabbed his things and driven home on autopilot, and had dropped onto his couch as soon as he arrived, rubbing his hands over his face to try to clear his mind. It didn’t work, of course. At last, there was one thought that kept coming back, and he focused on it determinately, building from there. Gibbs had kissed him. Gibbs had kissed him, and Tony had liked it. Gibbs had kissed him, and Tony had liked it, and so had Gibbs. Tony groaned when the mere thought of it aroused him, feeling himself stir. Impossible. He liked Gibbs, he admired Gibbs, he had a deep respect and trust for the man. He loved Gibbs as a friend. His own body betrayed him and he reached down his hand, cupping his arousal, as if to feel whether it was real or if he was just imagining it. It was real alright. What the hell was he going to do now? This was ridiculous.  
   
After his team had left, Gibbs had leaned back in his chair, his hands clasped behind his head, and closed his eyes. He had been stupid, very stupid. How could he have expected that he could just ignore the years of attraction to Tony, and kiss him without being affected by it? Very stupid indeed. And in front of everyone. Why had he done it? Well, if he was honest with himself, he’d just… he’d just… he’d wanted to. The thought that Tony might actually kiss some guy just to settle this question had sparked a fierce jealousy in him, and for a moment he had almost jumped up and shouted that Tony was *HIS*, and everybody better keep their damn hands and lips off him! He’d managed to suppress that urge, but when the talk had continued and Tony actually looked intrigued about getting an answer, he’d snapped. Before he knew it, he was out of his chair and reaching for Tony and pulling Tony to him and kissing and kissing and kissing… Gibbs let out a deep sigh, then got up and collected his things, knowing that he would get no more work done today. He needed his basement. He needed to lose himself in there for the evening and find his calm again. He’d worry about how to handle things with Tony later, that all depended on how Tony would respond. Nothing he could do about it now. He went home.  
   
The following day, Tony breezed into the bullpen and greeted Gibbs as if nothing had happened. Gibbs eyed him carefully, and noted the lack of sleep on Tony’s face despite the younger man trying to hide it. When McGee and Bishop arrived, they gave both men inquiring looks, but neither reacted. All day long, Tony tried to keep things normal, but his mask was becoming brittle as the day wore on. He knew that McGee and Bishop didn’t see it, but he also knew Gibbs did. He hardly dared look at the man anymore, afraid that Gibbs would see right through him, see the chaos his mind was at the moment, and he couldn’t let Gibbs see that, couldn’t be weak in front of Gibbs, needed Gibbs to think that Tony could handle anything, that he was strong enough and secure enough not to get all messed up over something as simple as a kiss! He needed to hold it together just a little bit longer and then… Tony practically fled when their shift was over.  
   
At night, Tony couldn’t sleep, just stared up at his ceiling wondering what the hell was wrong with him, and during the day, he hid behind his masks, knowing that he had all of them fooled. All of them but Gibbs. He saw Gibbs watching him, he saw Gibbs worry, but he had to ignore it, had to force himself to continue as if everything was fine, even if they both knew that it wasn’t. He needed to do this, because he couldn’t face Gibbs if he couldn’t figure this out. He had to be sure of what was going on with himself before he could even start considering what was going on with Gibbs, what had possessed the man to kiss him and how it could be possible that Gibbs had become aroused when he did. Because that he was certain of, even in the midst of everything about this that was confusing him. Gibbs had definitely been excited, Tony had felt the evidence of that clearly pressing against his own, and the thought of that kept him awake at night too, but in a good way.  
   
He had already been in turmoil for more than two weeks when McGee and Bishop asked him if he wanted to join them for a drink. Thinking it might be a nice distraction, he accepted, and half an hour later found the three of them in a bar, drinks in hand and laughing about something silly, when Bishop turned to him with twinkling eyes.  
   
“So, Tony… You never gave us your answer. Was it different?”  
   
Tony sobered in an instant, he really didn’t want to talk about this. But at least it was proof that he had indeed fooled them with his masks, and that appeased him somewhat. He sighed.  
   
“It…”  
   
The rest of the words he had been about to say froze on his lips and he straightened on his bar stool, his eyes staring into the distance unseeing. His friends eyed him in concern, and when Bishop touched his arm to ask if he was alright, Tony suddenly snapped out of it. Putting down his still almost full glass, he grabbed his coat and bag and got up. Giving them an apologetic look, he took his leave.  
   
“I have to go.”  
   
When he was in his car and on his way to where he needed to be, Tony started laughing. He’d been about to answer the question when he suddenly realized what he was going to say. It had just clicked, maybe because he hadn’t been thinking about it and was just going to answer automatically, and now he finally understood. It wasn’t different, and yet it was. Lips were lips, and a body was a body, so that wasn’t different. But then again, it had been different. Not just because it was Gibbs, but because Tony loved him. That was what had made it so exceptional, so irresistible, so unforgettable. He laughed even louder. Tony DiNozzo was in love. Really in love. With Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And now he was on his way to tell the man exactly that.  
   
Gibbs had been getting more and more worried about Tony’s reaction to what had happened. He had expected Tony to either shrug it off or confront him about it, but neither one of those things had happened. He could clearly see that Tony was still bothered by it, saw the sleepless nights etched on Tony’s face, and hated that he had been the one to cause that, hated that the younger man couldn’t even look at him anymore. At last he figured that the problem was that he had embarrassed Tony, not just kissing him so publicly, but especially in front of his colleagues. He wouldn’t, couldn’t apologize for something so pleasurable, but luckily Gibbs had a rule about seeking forgiveness too. He smirked to himself. He had a rule for everything, didn’t he, and he could bend them to his will whichever way he wanted or needed. He grabbed the keys to his car and stepped out of the house, on his way to seek Tony’s forgiveness since Gibbs hadn’t asked his permission.  
   
As Tony pulled up to the house, he saw Gibbs coming outside. A surge of emotion threatened to choke him momentarily, and he wondered how he could have not realized all this time exactly what Gibbs meant to him, how much he loved him. Getting out of his car, he smiled brightly at Gibbs. But then he saw the car keys in Gibbs’ hand and his smile dimmed a little.  
   
“Hey Gibbs. You going somewhere?”  
   
Gibbs was surprised to see Tony arriving just as he was about to go find him, and even more surprised at the brilliant smile that the younger man gave him. He had missed that smile and it warmed his heart, but he was curious what had changed that he apparently deserved it again. He stared at Tony for a moment, then shook his head.  
   
“No. I guess not.”  
   
Tony’s smile brightened again.  
   
“Good. Can I come in?”  
   
Raising his hand in a welcoming gesture, Gibbs turned back to the house, Tony following him inside. When he heard the door close behind them, Gibbs turned around, ready to start asking Tony to forgive him, but was kept quiet by Tony’s lips on his. Tony cupped Gibbs’ cheeks with his hands, and kissed him deeply, slowly pushing Gibbs backwards until he was pressed with his back against the wall. Their tongues met in a sensuous dance, and Tony had missed the taste of Gibbs' mouth and lips, so he was determined to have his fill of it. Gibbs responded to the kiss both eagerly and helplessly, not able to tear himself away from those gorgeous lips and they pleasure they were invoking in him, but had kept his hands to himself, not wanting to screw this up any further in case Tony was just testing him. But when Tony pressed up to him even closer and Gibbs felt Tony's arousal, he simply broke. His hands pulled Tony flush against him, moved down the younger man's back until they reached his ass, then slipped beneath the waistband of Tony's jeans to paw at his ass, pulling them against each other even tighter. When Tony moaned deep in his throat at the feeling of Gibbs' hands on his ass and Gibbs' hardness pressing against his own, continuing the kissing with passion, Gibbs slipped his fingers between those glorious globes he'd wanted to feel underneath himself for so long and started playing over Tony's opening. He was surprised and pleased when Tony spread his legs a little to accommodate him, and Gibbs felt the younger man shiver against him with what he hoped was pleasure.

When Gibbs started touching him where no man had ever touched him, Tony groaned and shivered, it felt so good. He wanted Gibbs, wanted all of him, wanted Gibbs inside of him, claiming and owning him, wanted to belong to Gibbs completely. And then own the man in return. Tony's hands started undressing Gibbs so quickly that the older man barely noticed it happening, and Tony stripped off his own shirt with swift movements, distracting and dazzling Gibbs with his kisses until the two of them were bare chested and almost glued against each other. The feeling of Gibbs' naked, muscled, hairy chest against his own was electrifying, and Tony shivered again in delight. Then he released Gibbs' mouth to kiss down his neck and then further down his chest, Gibbs' hands running through his hair, and Gibbs sucked in a deep breath when Tony nipped at his belly, the muscles quivering beneath his teeth. When Tony was down on his knees and started to open Gibbs' trousers, he heard an anguished plea from above.

"Tony, please… stop…"

Tony froze immediately, and thought fast. What could be wrong? Gibbs wanted him, didn't he? And Tony loved Gibbs, so what was the problem? He took a few moments before he finally looked up at Gibbs slowly. There was sadness in Gibbs' eyes, and Tony's heart clenched at the sight of it. Gibbs spoke first.

"Tony, please don't do this."

"What?"

Gibbs closed his eyes and leaned back his head, breaking their gaze, knocking his head against the wall a few times in desperation. Was he really doing this? Was he stopping Tony just when he was getting exactly what he'd wanted for so long? Yes, yes he was. He couldn't take what was offered, not like this. He breathed deeply to try to steady himself.

"Not like this. Please."

Tony brightened a little.

"Then how do you want me?"

Gibbs squeezed his eyes shut even tighter and banged his head against the wall again.

"Not out of curiosity or whatever this is."

Gibbs' eyes opened when he heard Tony laugh, and he finally managed to focus on Tony's eyes again. Tony stood and stared intently at Gibbs.

"I know exactly what this is. It's love. I love you."

Gibbs sucked in another breath, hope rising in him, but then he clamped down on it.

"Just like that?"

Tony shook his head.

"Not just like that, Jethro. I think it's been brewing for a long time. And if you didn't want me to do something about it, you shouldn't have kissed me. Why did you, anyway?"

Gibbs saw the curiosity in Tony's eyes, but there was nothing insecure about him. Tony was certain and strong and beautiful, and Gibbs' heart jumped a little.

"Because you're mine."

Tony grinned at him them, a grin full of pleasure and mirth and love and lust.

"That's what I want to be, my love. Yours. And you'll be mine. Forever."

This time it was Gibbs who plastered his lips to Tony's, turning them around so he had Tony pushed up against the wall. When at last Gibbs released him, he asked one last time.

"You sure?"

Tony just laughed and dragged Gibbs up to the bedroom. When Gibbs finally slid into Tony, they both gasped breathlessly at the feeling of each other. It was hard and fast, and Tony hurt a little, but he relished it, because he knew that it was the desire for him that made Gibbs lose control. And when Gibbs held him in his arms afterwards and apologized profusely, Tony just smiled and kissed Gibbs again, pulling his lover closer.

"Don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness. Besides, I loved it."

"Tony…"

"I mean it, Jethro. Yours. Forever."

Tony could see the regret in Gibbs' gaze, then just stared into his lover's eyes until Gibbs couldn't take it anymore and looked away. That was entirely the wrong response, and Tony started to pull back, startled and hurt. His voice was wavering.

"You don't…"

"I love you, Anthony. Deeply and forever."

"Then… Why?"

"You deserve so much better than me…"

Gibbs drowned out his worries in Tony's laughter, and held his sweet lover close for the rest of his life.

 

It was another couple of weeks later when Bishop and McGee finally dared ask Tony about the kiss again. 

"So Tony, was it different, or not?"

Tony smiled at Gibbs before he answered.

"It wasn't, and yet it was."

"What? What do you mean? That's no answer!"

Tony didn't need to look to sense his lover coming closer to him, and when Gibbs put his hand on Tony's neck and squeezed lightly, Tony smiled at Gibbs lovingly. 

"Turns out it doesn't matter whom you kiss. What makes it different is whether you love them. So don't worry about what Jake said. He loves you. And that makes all the difference."

Gibbs stared at him for a moment with love in his eyes, and then all the agents in the bullpen were treated to another spectacle. Gibbs kissed Tony lightly and lovingly, then smiled at him.

"I really do love you, Anthony."

"Really? I never would've guessed from all we've done until now…"

Tony winked when he said it, and Gibbs laughed out loud.

None of the agents in the bullpen knew what shocked them more, the apparent relationship between these two formidable men, or the sound of actual, genuine laughter from Agent Gibbs.


End file.
